1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tunable filter; in particular, to a T-type tunable filter adapted for the Integrated Fan-Out Wafer Level Packaging (InFO-WLP) technology.
2. Description of Related Art
Filters are essential elements in the circuit design of RF front-end circuits in the wireless communication technology. More data throughput and faster data transmission speed are required, so that more filters need to be used in a multi-channel and multi-band communication system. As a result, the circuit area and circuit complexity thereof are increased. In order to have a smaller circuit area and reduced circuit complexity, the filters are usually integrated or designed as a tunable filter.
Additionally, since the wireless communication devices are now required to weigh less and have a smaller volume, the Integrated Fan-Out Wafer Level Packaging (InFO-WLP) technology is preferred because it provides the products with better performance, higher density, better heat dissipation, higher reliability, less thickness, less loss, and less cost.